only exception
by Gabriellaelizabeth
Summary: Haley Uley, abused by her dad, runs away to her brother, and falls inlove.  im bad at summaries, but this is my first story, so take a chance and read, thanks  :
1. Chapter 1

if Sam ever found out, he probably lose his mind, and then who knows what he'll do,  
>my name is Haley Uley, im 16 years old, i have brunette hair just passed my shoulders,<br>im 5'2", im tanned, just like any other native.  
>i used to live in london ontario with my dad, but, that didn't really work out, i hate my dad, he hits me..<br>after my mom died, dad started drinking alot, and he hated that i was the splitting image of my mother, he blamed himself for her death, and takes it out on me.

Sam was living with us for awhile in london, but he and dad argued alot, and Sam couldn't take it, so he got out, took off, and moved back to La Push Reserve, my previous home before london i miss it there, my dad moved us here to london, cause he didnt like living in the same place where everything reminded him of my mom, its kinda sweet how much he loved her, but i don't like that he drinks alot..

i ran away from my dad because i couldn't take it..  
>him hurting me, when i remember the last time i felt safe, was with my brother, and i just wanted to feel safe again, i haven't in the last 2 years my brother left london, so i stole some money off my dad, bought a plane ticket to seattle, and took off too,<br>and here i am..  
>15 mins to seattle airport, i don't even know how im gonna get to La Push, or hide the fact that i got a big black eye from my so called father, Sams gonna be pissed, i've been putting cover up on it, but these people still see it, i know they see it, thats why they keep staring at me.<br>but i don't care about them I care about Sam, i wonder what he'll do?  
>would he try to go to london to hurt my dad?<br>how could i stop him?  
>would i be able to?<p>

All these questions running through my head, i haven't thought this running away to Sam thing through, but i needed to see him, be near him, to feel safe, to have his arms around me, making me feel like nothing could ever happen to me.

"Miss, were just about to land in seattle airport"  
>i look at the flight attendent, and i smiled at her, she smiled back and she walked away, i looked out the window, and sighed,"here we go."<p>


	2. Chapter 2

I got my bag and headed out of the airport..  
>i seriously don't know how im gonna get to La Push, maybe i should hitchhike?<br>i couldn't decide, so i started walking, 


	3. Chapter 3

"momma, hurry up!" Claire went running up the driveway "yeah claire-bear, mommas just grabbing your bags" she opened her trunk and grabbed Claire bags and shut it i sighed, i dont think i could do this "are you coming?" she asked before she started walking "uhm, yeah, i'll come in, in a sec, and can you not saying anything, that im here yet.. i just need to take a breather before i go in"  
>"yeah, absoulutly, take your time." she smiled and went walking in the house i turned around and looked around, and i looked for my cigarette pack, i needed to calm down, i light the cigarette up, and inhaled the smoke in my lungs, my heart was beating fast, i was shaking, i didn't know what Sam would do just then..<br>"Haley?" i turned around and there was my older brother, looking at me, like i was a ghost.  
>"..hi.." i said awkwardly, and then he looked mad, was he mad at me?, he started shaking.<br>"what happen to you?" i looked at him, and iwas wondering what he was talking about?  
>"what-what?" i can't believe i forgot about my eye "YOUR EYE? haley" he yelled at me, just then, four half-naked guys came outside, and Emily, and lily.<br>i took a deep breathe "oh yeah.. my eye."  
>he was breathing fast, trying to stay calm "Yeah, your eye and what are you doing here, but before you answer the second question, your gonna tell me what the hell happen to your eye!"<br>i was afraid to say our dad did it "i-" before i answered him, he cut me off, and yelled again "DID JAMES DO THIS?" i got startled, and took one step back "i.i.i" i was stuttering and i froze and Emilys voice spoke, sending a relief in me "Sam, sweetie, i think you should calm down a bit" Sam closed his eyes and took deep breaths, listening to her "Haley" Emily walked up to me, and she hugged me, and i hugged her too, but not taking my eyes off Sam "how are you honey?"  
>"i-i'm fine" she smiled at me, and i looked at Sam again, and he was just staring at me, my eye.<br>"Sam?" i finally spoke to him "i missed you" i choked out the words, and there was a lump in my throat, and my eyes were welling up and it felt like i couldn't breathe, and if i spoke again, i'd just burst into tears, so i didn't talk , me and Sam just stared at eachother, and Sams eyes started welling up alittle, and just then he walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around me and that was it, i broke down in his arms, this was the feeling i was waiting for.. the love, the protectiveness, and now i honestly felt like nothing in this entire world, could ever hurt me..  
>"i missed you too baby sister.. im sorry this happen to you, i shouldn't of left, i shouldn't of left.." he said tightning his arms around me, and i wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in is chest..<br>i wanted to tell him that this wasn't his fault, but i couldn't talk, i was crying to much, and we just stayed in eachothers arms.

We were inside, in the kitchen, and i still didn't say anything, when me and Sams little moment ended, Emily suggested we all went inside, they were about to have lunch, Emily asked if was hungry, i shook my head no, and Sam was still staring at me, waiting for me to speak, and actually come to think of it, they were all staring at me, i looked around at the people in the kitchen with us, lily, claire, and the boys looked all the same, like they were brothers,  
>i didn't know their names yet,<br>"Haley.. talk to me.." Sams voice, breaking me out of my thoughts, and i looked at him "what do you want me to say?" i half whispered, "you already know he did it, and i didn't even have to say anything.."  
>"well for starters how did you get here?"<br>"plane."  
>"where'd you get the money for the plane ticket?"<br>"i stole some off him.." he looked at me in disbelief "did you really think that was the best idea?"  
>"no, honestly, i just had to leave, Sam, i couldn't take being there anymore, it hurt to much" and i looked down at my hands "you should've called me, i could've came get you"<br>"do you really think, he'd let you take me?" i looked up at him "Hales, hes probably freaking out right now?"  
>i just sighed and looked back down "i don't wanna go back, don't make me go back, Sam" there were tears forming in my eyes again, Sam sighed,<br>"i'm not gonna make you go back, no, im not gonna let you go back.. your staying with me and emily now" and he looked at Emily, and Emily put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at me, i gave them a smile back "uhm, i kinda lied before, i am hungry.." and then finally one of the guys talked "Well then, lets get some food in this girls stomach.. and my names Jared btw" he held his hand over the table, i grabbed it and we shook hands, and he was smiling "Haley" i smiled at him "and my names Paul" he winked at me and held his hand out and Jared glared at him "hi" i said shyly and shook his hand too and i looked at the other one "Hey! im seth" he waved "Hi, Seth" i waved at him and i chuckled "im Jake, Jacob, but friends call me Jake" he said "and im pretty sure were gonna be friends, so you can call me Jake" he smiled "okay, hey Jake" i smiled too these guys were insanely good-looking, and bulky, but the last thing i want, is to hook up with one of my brothers friends

Me, Sam and Emily walked upstairs, they were showing me my room, it was nice, i already love being here, i felt comfortable here.  
>my room was wasnt small, but it wasn't to big either, it was just right, i look around, the walls were a light blue color, the bed was a queen size, and a drawer, with a mirror,<br>"this was Lilys room for awhile, she moved out a couple weeks ago.." emily said "do you like it?"  
>"i love it, its perfect." i smiled at them, emily smiled at me "uh, i guess i should i get you a sheet huh? what do you say a color to match the walls?" she asked "defianetly" i sighed and sat down and then i thought about my dad "what do you think he'll do when he founds out im with you?"<br>"he can't do anything, he tries to call the police, then we'll tell them what hes been doing to you for the past year, and me and Emily are gonna try to get custody of you."  
>i looked at him, "do i have to go to school?"<br>"yes, you have to go to school"  
>i rolled my eyes and sighed "okay then, when will i start?"<br>Emily walked back in, "okay, i really thought i had a matching color for this room, but hows maroon?.. it'll match your quilt?"  
>"okay, and i get a quilt?" i asked emily and she started putting the sheet on the bed and i helped her "yeah, ofcourse, Lily was using it when she was here, im just gonna wash it first kay, sweetie?"<br>"okay, thanks Emily" she sighed and walked over to me, and gave me another hug "your safe now, beb, were not gonna let anything happen to you"  
>she reminded me so much of my mom, she let go of me and smiled at me "now, you wanna take a shower? there are towels in the closet across from the bathroom, and if you want, im going for a ride in town, to get a couple things, and if you need anything? girl products? shampoo, conditioner? you name it, favorite snack?, i need to get stuff for the bonfire tonight"<br>she look at Sam and back at me "uhm, yeah, thanks, Emily and bonfire?"  
>Sam spoke "yeah, the guys are having a little party down at the beach, but were all gonna meet up there before hand to set up, and you can meet the rest of the guys" there were more of them?<br>"um okay, i'll just go take a shower then"  
>"okay, Haley, take your time, we don't have to go right away"<p>

i got out of the shower, and i felt 10 times better, until realize i didn't bring any change-of- clothes with me, asif.  
>i wrapped the towel around my body, and i peaked my head out the door to check if the coast was clear.. noone.<br>and i walked out, tiptoeing, i started walking faster, cause i heard voices downstairs, and right when i was about to walk pass the stairway, i banged into someone, and fell straight on my ass "ow, what the hell?"  
>i literally just felt like i hit a wall, then i look at who i bumped into "ow, ah shh-" he just stopped talking mid-sentence, and stared at me, like someone would stare amazed by fireworks and i found myself staring back at him and Sams voice broke us out of staring and i got up right away and ran to my room, and shut the door and leaned against it and sighed.<br>who the heck was that? that was weird, its like i was..connected to him in someway, like.. i dont know, i can't explain it,  
>he was cute.<br>i grabbed my suitcase and rummaged to my clothes, looking for something to wear, it looked nice outside, nice for shorts?  
>no, jeans will do, i got out my dark blue jeans, and my black tank top, sweater?, i'll bring my green sweater just in case..<br>i put my clothes on, and brush my hair, i put some cover up on my eye, and some mascara, black eyeliner.  
>i walked out of my room and went downstairs, noone in the living room, i walked in the kitchen ,and there was Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and the boy who couldn't stop staring at me, they looked like they were having a discussion about something, but stopped talking once i walked into the room, and looked at me.<br>"Hey" i said and waved awkwardly "Heey Haley, how was your shower?" Jared asked, only getting hit in the back of the head by the boy who couldn't stop staring at me "Ow, what the fuck?" Jared looked at the boy, and the boy just glared at him "Guys cut it out!" Sam said to them, and they both looked away from eachother, and looked at me, and Paul started talking "Yeah, boys not cool, seriously grow up" and the two boys glared at him and he smirked and i smiled alittle and walked further in the kitchen "do you guys have anything to drink?" Sam looked up at me "yeah, theres pepsi in the fridge" i walked to the fridge and grabbed a can, the guys started talking to eachother "hey Hales, thats Embry.." i looked at the boy, who looked up at me, he looked shy, really shy.  
>"hi..." i said, it was awkward talking to him, considering what just happen, 15 mins ago..<br>"hey.." he said, "im -uh, sorry what happen earlier, i should've watched where i was going, i didn't hurt you? did i?, if so, im really sorry"  
>"um, its okay.. im okay, really"<br>"good.." he smiled alittle, andi smiled too, and sat down, next to Jared.  
>"so, are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Jared asked, looking at me "yeah, i'll come to check it out, it sounds fun" "it will be fun, its always fun right guys?"<br>"fuckin' rights" Paul agreed and Embry smiled and have Paul a high-five Emily laughed, "Anyways, Haley, ready to go?"  
>"Yeah, lets goo" <p>


End file.
